New Vampire
by SkyeBlue-Featherwriter
Summary: A singer comes to Cross Academy and Zero doesn't know if he should hate her or not. The vampire council is after her and she is different from the rest.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking in town when I see some movement in the corner of my eye. I follow the form to a tree where I finally see the person. It's a girl with red eyes and silver hair like me. She is the same size as Yuuki and is looking at a cat in a tree.

"Oh… sir can you get my cat? She is normally well behaved but today is too much for her I guess," The girl says to me and her voice and accent reminds me of a singer named Stella from Ireland. I go to get her cat and the poor thing just goes higher in the tree. "Sir, are you a hunter by any chance?" She asks me looking at the cat.

"How did you know?" I ask completely baffled by her question.

"I'll take that as a yes, I'm a pureblood from Ireland. Name's Stella by the way and little Luna doesn't like you very much, but I could care less." She says to me. Well now this makes me hate her.

"I'm scared of heights but that you for trying to help me. No one really does since I was born with only one fang so vampires don't like me much, and hunters hate me for being what I am," Stella says like it is a normal thing. I feel a little bad for her so I climb the tree, corner the cat and bring it to her. She puts a small harness on the cat with a leash and puts it on the ground.

"Thank you so much for your help, and I hate to ask you for more but do you happen to know where Cross Academy is? I'm going there till my concerts are over." I lead her to the Academy wondering if her presence will bother Kaname. When we get there I show her to Cross.

"Oh hello Stella, it is good to see that you came," Cross says to her.

"Thank you for being so nice, so what class am I in?" She asks. I'm expecting Cross to say Night Class but no.

"No I think it is best if you are in the Day Class, just be careful because they are human," Cross says to her.

"Why would you do that? She is a vampire and she belongs in the Night Class!" I say, slamming my fist on the desk.

"She would be found out in the Night Class and her career depends on her being human. Zero, go take her to Yuuki so that she can get settled," Cross demands.

I walk her to Yuuki who is in the library when she starts talking to me.

"Who is in the Night Class? From what I hear they are vampires but what class of vampires?"

"Kaname, a pureblood and some noble vampires are there." I say still angry at Cross's decision.

"Oh now I see why I'm away from them. I would be a threat to Kaname and he would do anything to make me leave."

"Why is that?"

"Purebloods can stand family but when a pureblood that is not family comes they become more irritable." Just then Yuuki bumps into us and I tell her about Stella. They go to her room and I wonder if Kaname will do anything.

On patrol I see Kaname outside looking like he would kill someone.

"What are you doing here in the woods when you're supposed to be in class?" I ask him gripping the Bloody Rose.

"I saw another Pureblood today and I just can't stand if that person comes and messes with everything I've done," Kaname says to me.

"She is in the Day Class and more than likely will not be here long," I tell him.

"At long as she stays away from me I'm fine with her being here." I think about what he says and think 'yes I don't mind either'.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I go to get Stella from her room so I can show her the classes but as soon as I get near her dorm she bursts out running from a group of girls that know she is famous.

"Zero, help me! These people have been chasing me since I went to find you," Stella tells me as she goes behind me. One disapproving glance at the girls make them slink away.

"Thanks again, I thought I was a goner."

"Why were you trying to find me?"

"Does it look like I have any idea where my classes would be? I need someone to show me where it is and you're the only person I know here!"

"What about Yuuki? You know her." I ask.

"Couldn't find her and I looked by her room also and some of the halls."

"Alright then, here come with me your in my classes so this will make the process easier for us all."

We get to class and everyone looks at her so she just gets closer to me. For a vampire I don't feel disturbed by her presence like I do with most. Maybe it's because she doesn't act like one of them? I don't know but her company is a nice change. After class she talked nonstop about other fans that would chase her and the situations after them.

I show her the campus after all the classes are done and where things are. I hear some yelling in the woods so we run towards the noise. We see some of the vampires sitting there getting attacked by Stella's cat.

"There you are Luna, bad kitty leave them alone!" Stella yells at her cat and it stops to come near her.

"What is wrong with that thing," They ask pointing at the cat.

"She is mean towards people with fangs or hunts people with fangs," She implies her knowledge of what they are.

"You don't mean vampires and hunters right? I'm sure that they are not real, vampires are only myths," They tell her not knowing what she is.

"How do you not know what you are? I at least know I'm a vampire and I only have the one fang." She says it like it is no big deal.

"She is knows about you guys already, now Get to Class!" I yell at them making them high tail it out of there.

"Some people right, Zero?" Stella says before walking the way we came.

I can't believe that she would just tell someone about her fang like that. We had to stop the tour early because she said she had to do a concert tomorrow so she didn't see the other half of the school. I get ready for class when I hear yelling outside. I thought it would be the Night Class coming out early but no they are talking about Stella's concert.

"Hey ya Zero, what are you doing?" She asks me while walking to me.

"Seeing what the yelling is about. Why are they not coming after you?" I ask because that seems that that is all these people do.

"They're too busy talking, oh and I almost forgot! Here is a VIP ticket for the concert; you can give it Yuuki or someone else if you want. I have to go now or I'll be late for the practice and news interview." Stella tells me before running off to get to the gate. I might go just to see what happens back stage, it might even be fun but I'm not going to miss my studies for it.

As the day goes on I can't help but feel excited about the concert. Later that day I get called to Cross' office and he makes it sound important. I get to the office to hear stuff being moved and Cross mumbling.

"Hello Zero, can I ask you to go to Stella's concert tonight just to make sure her or someone else, gets into trouble the Association will be worried about?"

"Sure but why not ask Yuuki to do so? She seems like she would love to go," I ask.

"Yuuki might be listening to the music more than the surroundings and miss on something important. I got you a ticket so you can go."

"Stella gave me a VIP pass to get in."

"Well that will make this easier for you to get in now won't it? Now get ready to go because it will start an hour after class is done and it is a while away from here."

After class is done I wonder what is so important about Stella that she would need such special treatment. I think that the more she is near me the more I will know so I'll try to keep her happy around me. That way she will be more likely to spill some stuff about herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Cross sends a car for me to go to the concert but as I go I see some of the Night Class going the same direction. The building that the concert is in was a mansion at one point but they made it into a music hall. I get close to the building when someone runs up to me.

"Hey Zero! What are you doing here," I realize that it is Stella in a blue wig. "I was sure that you wouldn't come, you don't seem like someone that is into music."

"Cross wanted me to watch things," I say to make it look like I didn't want to come.

"Oh… Well come on, the show is almost on and need to be back stage before the concert starts." Stella starts dragging me towards the back door of the building. When we get in it is nothing like I expect. I thought that there would be only vampires working with her but they are almost all human.

"Hey guys, this is Zero from the Academy." She says and everyone turns. They all say hi to me and go back to what they were doing before. "They can be a little distant towards people but they are nice."

"Do they know what you are?" I ask wondering how she could keep it secret from so many people.

"Yep, once they start working they know. Sometimes they quit but most of the time they will stay and just act like I'm a human," Stella says like it is obvious. "I have to go but you can hang out here, I'm sure they won't mind just don't mess with anything." Stella goes through the curtain that I didn't realize was there and screams can be heard. I didn't pay attention much to the music but decided to look around. The room is as large as half a football field and cords are everywhere. I look to my side and see Ruka and Rima are there standing by the wall and looking around.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask them.

"We could ask the same thing Zero. Kaname sent us to see what was going on with the singer," Ruka tells me glaring at me.

"Why would Kaname send you here? There is nothing that he would need from her."

"We don't even know much of his reason but followed he nonetheless," Rima tells me. "So why are you here then?"

"Headmaster sent me here to look after things." I say to them skipping over the part of Stella giving me a VIP pass.

"Well we might as well wait for this to be over so we can find more out about this girl," Ruka says before sitting on the floor. The concert was an hour long and we all hated being near each other but finally Stella comes. She looks tired but she still puts on a cherry face and voice.

"Hello you two, what are your names by the way?" Stella asks Ruka and Rima when she got to us.

"I'm Ruka and this is Rima, can I ask you what you are?" I can't believe that she would just ask her that but Stella doesn't mind.

"I'm Stella Moon and I'm a pureblood from Ireland. I'm guessing that Kaname guy sent you here to find out?" Stella asks and once again doesn't mind telling people about herself.

"Um… yes he did, I thought it would be harder to get you to tell us but that was easy," Rima says with surprise. One of the techs come by and stop when they here this conversation.

"Miss Stella, can I ask you to not bring a bunch of your vampire friends here, some of the others get nervous," The guy says before walking off with a stage light.

"They know you're a vampire and they are human!" Rima and Ruka both shout.

"Yeah, if they work for me there is no reason for them not to know who their boss is," Stella says to them with a smile. "Now I have to get back to the Academy, do my class work and homework before bed so can we cut this meeting here?"

"Sure, but one more question. If you're a pureblood how come your not in Ireland taking care of the vampires there?" Ruka questions Stella.

"Everyone has their reasons for things and I rather not say mine," Stella replies before walking away. Ruka did make a good point, what happened to her that made her leave her country. I don't think that the singing is the only reason for her leaving her life. I get to the car and Cross is there with Kaname.

"What is he doing here?" I ask them not getting in the car. The car is small to begin with and I'm not sharing with him.

"The council say that they are looking for a pureblood with silver hair and red eyes. If I'm not mistaken that would be Stella," Kaname says

"What did she do that makes them want her?" I ask him wondering if he has something to do with this.

"They need her in Ireland. The purebloods are all dead there and she is the only one left. They try to get to her but she always leaves before they catch her," Kaname explains.

Cross tells me to get in so I get in front and away from Kaname. Was that the reason why she doesn't go back to Ireland? Stella is just getting more and more mysterious by the day and soon I think it will be harm us all.

THANK YOU FOR READING THESE THREE CHAPTERS. REVIEW ANY MISTAKES I MADE SO THEY CAN BE FIXED.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaname, and Headmaster both thought it would be a good idea if they were to have her come in to talk to them personality. We waited a few days because we didn't want her stressed with everything she is doing. When the day came I was nervous on how she would react. Kaname said that a pureblood can become hostile if provoked so we had to do this in a calm manner.

"Hey Zero, did you need something?" She asks me when we are sitting at lunch.

"Yes can you come to the Headmaster's office today after school?"

"Yeah sure, but why. Did I do something?"

"No, it is about something else but you will know when you come." I don't want her to know what is going on just yet in case she freaks out about it. The rest of the day was boring and uneventful like always and when the last class is over I head to the office. Everyone is already there except for Stella.

"Did you tell her to come yet?" Kaname asks me and I nod.

"I hope you didn't say anything about why she is here," Cross says and then the door opens. Stella has her cat Luna with her and looks a little nervous.

The office has three chairs and Kaname is sitting in the one on the far left. As soon as she comes in she looks at Kaname and pales, then takes the seat farthest from him. I've never seen her nervous about someone before so it is strange to see her act this way. Luna squirms out of her arms and goes to sniff Kaname, as she does so she hisses and goes back to Stella. Luna seems to have this way of telling Stella of people and Stella somehow can always understand her.

"Stella, do you know what the council is?" Cross asks her. When he says this the room seems to get heavier.

"Yes, those jerks have been after me for years," Stella replies in a whisper.

"Can you tell us why?" Kaname says to her but sounds like he is demanding it.

"My parents didn't like the fact that I only have the one fang so when I was old enough they got rid of me. A nice hunter family took me in because I couldn't cause any real harm to them or the others. My parents died somehow and our family was the only purebloods in the entire country. The council wanted me to take over but the hunters said that they were not good people to be around. I started a singing career and left so they couldn't bug me but I can see how much that worked," Stella says with a clear rage she is trying to stop from showing.

"You don't choose what you want to do, the council does and you follow," Kaname says to her. Does he always have to be so arrogant?

"Yes I can choose what I want, and I've been doing so for five years! They treated me like a freak for the way I'm born so now this is karma coming to get them!" Stella shouts back and when she does a vase on the desk breaks. "They will not change their ways no matter who is in charge! I will not be pushed around by them any more than I have already!"

"Stella please calm down before something breaks again," I tell her and she looks at the broken vase.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," She says and the room now seems to get lighter.

"It's alright, the council knows you're here and they want you to go back. Is there any reason why we should not bring you to them?" Cross asks her.

"Please don't, I'm sure they are the ones killing people left and right and I don't want to be a part of it. They think that they can get want ever they want without trying and me going willingly will just fuel them!" Stella says.

After a few more hours of going back and forth, Kaname not agreeing or Stella, we finally know what to do. Stella will stay with us and be brought to the hunters. Cross managed to get the hunters Stella lived with to come and she will become a hunter. With the title the council can't do anything to get her without causing a war. With this all done I can't help


	5. Chapter 5

After a few days Stella, Cross and I wen to the hunter's association to meet her adoptive parents. When we get there people are gathered around and everyone is talking. We get closer to find two red heads with leader tags. Leader tags shows to everyone that your one of the higher hunters and that they should respect you.

"Miss. Burnly! Mr. Burnly! Over here!" Stella shouts at them and they run over towards us.

"Oh hello again Stella, it is so good to see you again." They tell her. "Come on, we have a hotel room so we can talk in private." They lead us to one of the five star hotels in the city and shows us their room.

"So why did you call us here?" Miss. Burnly asks us. She is barely as tall as me but still acts like the boss.

"We need you to sign me into a hunter so that the council will leave me be," Stella tells them. If Stellla's hair was red then they would look like a proper family but her silver hair makes her stand out.

"Stella, you realize that your a vampire and that wouldn't make sense for you to be a hunter." They tell her. If they are such high level hunters than why would they raise a vampire yet alone talk to one as though she isn't one?

"I know but I can't have them after me. Once they find out about my fang and about me not drinking blood then I'm going to be seen worse then I am already." Stella tells them with tears at the corner of her eyes. She never said anything about not drinking blood but it does explain her never having blood tablets.

"Listen, if they try to get you we will be there. We are staying here till everything blows over so you will be fine alright?" They say to her.

"Alright, I have some homework to do anyway," Stella sighs.

"Also we better not find you having bad grades while we are here!" Mr. Burnly shouts to her as we leave. When we get outside I decide to ask her more about them.

"Hey Stella, why do they treat you like your just a human?"

"I can't drink blood with one fang so I never got a drink of some, I don't crave blood so they forget sometimes."

"Well that must be nice. Living with a human family and being treated just like one of them." I say to cheer her up.

"Yeah it was nice..." I can see the slightest smile on her face.

* * *

><p>We get back to the academy and it being a weekend we have nothing to do. Stella goes to her dorm to make Christmas cards for her crew members. As soon as she tells me this I look on my calender in my dorm to see that it is December 1st. It was hard to tell that it was already that time of year when no snow has fallen and leaves are still everywhere. Winter break is in two weeks and still there is nothing exciting happening. The next few weeks are calm without any noticeable troubles so the time goes really slowly.<p>

Winter break just started today and everyone on campus has left to visit family. Stella stays with us because she said 'I would rather do something here than go to the Burnlys and do nothing'. Kaname also stays so he can keep an eye on Stella but Luna usually chases him off. Who knew that Kaname was so frightened by felines? The snow has been falling sense morning and is already two feet high. Stella left to get some firewood from the store and Yuuki went to get some board games. When Stella comes back she makes us some hot chocolate and it is really good for someone who probably had people make her things all the time with her being famous.

"So Stella if you don't drink blood how do you survive?" Yuuki asks her while we are drinking.

"I mix a supplement into my food so I trick my stomach to think that it is drinking blood."

"Yeah but what about the blood tablets?" I ask.

"They don't work on me. I make most of my food with a little bit of animal blood so that I don't get used to human blood."

"Like what foods?" Yuuki asks her with a strange look in her eyes.

"Like the hot chocolate I'm drinking right now has some cow blood in it." We look at her cup and see that the liquid has a red tint to it.

"I thought you said you didn't drink blood," I say remembering the conversation with the Burnlys.

"When a vampire says they don't drink blood they normally mean that they don't drink human or fake human blood. I don't know why but that's what it means."

"Your not bothered by this at all?" Yuuki asks and I just wait to see Stella get angry like she did with Kaname.

"Nope, I like to think of myself as a freak of nature. Like the people in the circus, they seem to have a nice life," Stella says with a grin.

Yuuki stops asking questions and we start playing the games. In about three hours we beat all the games (there being about 20 games) and have nothing else to do. Just then a knock is at the door and I open it to find Kaname freezing. He comes inside and say that a widow got hit with a branch and broke. There are no other rooms in the Night dorms so he came to ask if there were some here. Of course a happy vacation would be bothered by him. No happy days for me at all huh?


	6. Chapter 6

Kaname takes one look at Stella and he gets a look on his face. I know that he doesn't like her in the least but he doesn't need to come here and look at her like she has the plague. Of course Stella sees this but she just smiles, waves and says hi. Yuuki knows that they hate each other of different reasons because she said Kaname has told her himself plenty of times. He takes a seat and Yuuki goes to ask Cross for an extra room.

"So do you want to play a new game or something?" Stella asks sounding bored.

"What do you have?" Kaname asks her.

"We have Jenga," I reply.

"That seems like fun." We set up the game and Yuuki comes in. She opens the door so quickly that it hits the wall, knocking over the game that we manged to keep up for twenty minutes. We look at her with hatred, this was the first time Kaname isn't an ignorant monster and Stella is quiet. She slowly walks in and sits down in between Stella and me.

"Headmaster said that there is an room in the east wing, the last door," Yuuki says nervously.

"Thank you Yuuki, I will see you all tomorrow." Kaname gets up and walks out.

"Man, that was the best game ever! To bad, well I have to go to bed. See ya!" Stella also leaves.

"Zero, he also said that there were some other vampires by the front gate today." Yuuki tells me and I instantly think about if Stella is okay going to her room by herself.

"Did they leave?"

"From what Headmaster saw but they might still be around... Do you think we should go with Stella?" Yuuki finishes her sentence and a scream is heard. We run towards it to see Stella clutching her bleeding arm and three people are attacking her. They must be the from the council or they wouldn't dare come inside the campus.

"Stella!" I yell and without looking her runs towards me. I see her arm and it is cut right open. I shoot them all with the Bloody Rose as soon as I see that, angry that they would do that to her.

"Yuuki get Kaname and I'll bring her inside." I command already running with Stella in my arms. I don't know how vampires work but I know Kaname does. I bring her into the room we were in an lay her on the couch. She is already shaking from blood loss and her breathing is heavy. Kaname and Cross come in and Yuuki is behind them out of breath; she must have gotten Cross on the way.

"Stella do you have any blood tablets?" Kaname asks her as soon as he comes in.

"N-no... I have some real blood... in my pack." she tries to get it but I stop her and Cross gets it out. Her voice is broken and it takes her awhile to say this.

"As soon as you drink your healing will kick in..." Kaname gives her it and she drinks it in a gulp. The wound on her arm is already closes but it takes five minutes for it to heal completely.

"I was just walking back to the dorms, and they came out of nowhere." Her eyes have tears in them and I wouldn't blame her.

"We could have talked to them if Zero didn't kill them," Kaname says with annoyance.

"So you expect me to let them live after that? They would just run the second our back is turned and tell their friends!" I shout at him.

"They told me they were going to give me to the council so they either work for them or are part of the council," Stella whispers.

"Stella you are going to stay with Yuuki tonight. Yuuki can protect you if more come so you can sleep safely," Cross tells her walking her and Yuuki towards the door. When they leave Kaname talks to me.

"She is going to just cause trouble by staying here. I don't see why Cross would help him." I can't help but agree but I know it isn't her fault for this to happen. She is just the right person in the wrong place.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading!<br>_**


	7. Chapter 7

Kaname brings me out side the door after we make sure that Stella is alright. He looks like he actually cared for what happened to her but I know that he probably doesn't.

"Zero, I don't think that she will survive if something like this happens again. She is too weak as it is and without being able to drink blood from someone she might not live in till some is given." My heart almost stops when he says that. She could end up dieing by not getting blood?

"Is there any way that we can give her a set of fake fangs so that she can drink like a normal vampire?" I ask hoping that it is a thing.

"No, that would work if she knew how to drink blood with four fangs but she doesn't. She might break the fangs by trying, hurt the person she is biting or break the real fang."

"What is she keeps blood with her all the time? Then she could just drink when that happens."

"That wouldn't work, they won't fail next time and you saw how long it took the wound to heal. If that happened to me it would be healed like that but not-fresh blood will not help her much. We might just have to make sure that she isn't out of sight."

"Alright, that seems good but if you do find anything tell me." I didn't care about having Kaname help me as long as it benefits Stella.

"Alright but remember that the council_ will_ try harder than this to get to her. They are persistent and won't stop even if she leaves here." After that Kaname leaves to his room and Stella and Yuuki come out.

"Something wrong Zero? You look worried," Stella says as she limps over to me.

"I'm fine, just make sure that your not by yourself anymore. I don't want you getting hurt again." I almost couldn't hide the hurt in my voice when I see her limping towards Yuuki's. I thought her wounds were healed so why would her be limping?

The next day I wake up earlier than normal and I see Stella run down the hallway after Luna who is way in front of her. I catch the cat as she gets near my door and Stella grabs her from me.

"Thanks Zero, she has been acting weird and when I opened my door she just took off!" Stella says looking better already.

"Can I ask why you were limping yesterday. I thought you were healed," I say not thinking of anything else to say.

"The blood wasn't fresh so it takes longer for me to heal with it. I've never had fresh blood because of my fang so I'm just guessing that it would work better with fresher blood," Stella gives me a smile and starts walking back to her room. I follow just to make sure nothing happens. I don't know why I would even care about her though, I'm a hunter and I'm supposed to hate vampires but Stella just seems different.

"Want to come in? It is only eight and no one else is awake yet. We could play Jenga!" Stella puts Luna down and walks into the closet to get the game. I notice that Yuuki isn't here and I have to ask her about it.

"Were is Yuuki?"

"She went to get some breakfast from this new place in town. Cross chose a room closer last night so I could get him if something happened." She starts setting up the game and I see a picture on the night stand. It has a man, woman and a small girl. They parents don't seem very happy but the girl is, she has silver hair and red eyes, her mouth is a little open and I can see just one fang. I realize it is her family but they look nothing like her, the mother has blue eyes and red hair and the dad has green eyes and black hair.

"Who are these people? Cousins or something?" I ask Stella and she walks over.

"Nope that was my real parents... They always looked at me this way so I guess I never saw how unhappy they were." Stella has a sad smile on her face and a distant look in her eyes.

"They look nothing like you though," I say and Stella laughs a little.

"I look a lot like my aunt that's why. My mom had parents that look more like me and her sister also. Most of my looks come from them."

"What about the fang, did anyone else have that problem?"

"No, there might have but most would just kill a vampire with one fang because they wouldn't last long anyway. I'm from a pureblood family so that wouldn't happen to me because they need someone to carry the legacy." Stella walks back to the game and sits down. "Come on and lets play, we might get it even higher this time!"

The rest of the day I can't get what Stella said out of my head._ Most would just kill a vampire with one fang_, I guess that is why it is never heard of. Also why would her parents hate her some much for that? Is it because it makes her a little less than normal of because it makes her look weak? I can't ask Stella about this because I know for sure that she will just get upset about it and break something with her emotions. Can a vampire live with just the one fang? If Stella is any proof than they can but her life also shows that she could get killed just ass easily.

After Yuuki and Stella go to walk around the campus I go to talk to the Burnlys about Stella. They might know a little more than I do at this point and with them living with her they might know things that I don't. I get to their room and knock and when they answer they look tired.

"Hello... Zero was it? Nice to see you again," Miss. Burnly tells me with the same smile Stella gives everyone.

"Yes it is... I'm came to ask about Stella a bit more," I tell them not bring up the attack yesterday to avoid them getting worried.

"Oh well I have to say that from all the vampires we meet she is the only one that hated what she was," Mr. Burnly says. We sit down on the couch that is in the room to talk.

"What do you mean by she hated what she was?" I ask them.

"When we found her, she was on the streets by herself. She had her little cat then and from the way it acted she could tell we were hunters. She asked if we were going to kill her and we didn't know what to say," Mr. Burnly explains and Miss. Burnly continues. "She was only five maybe and she looked at us like she didn't care about it. We asked her what she was doing out here by herself and she just shows us her small fang. She told us 'my parents don't want me so there isn't any point in being here!'" Miss. Burnly can't continue the story anymore so Mr. Burnly finishes. "We knew then that she was a pureblood but she wasn't any danger so we took her home. It took about a year for her to be happy again and a few years after that for her to even talk about her family. The association let her stay with us because she really wasn't any danger to others and that's when the council started coming for her. We told her to run and find a safe place, we would write to her if we knew were she was but most of the time we didn't."

"That all happened to her..." I trail off but I can't believe anything they told me. Stella's life was horrible yet she still has a smile on her face and a happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Yeah that is why we are happy that she finally found a place that she is happy in," The Burnlys say. I leave after that and head back to the school. No wonder why she is so defensive about herself and her fang. Why she hates other vampires and liking the hunters better. I just hope that her life doesn't go back to that, if the council gets her her life might just go back to that and she might just destroy everything. If she breaks a vase by being a little angry imagine what will happen if she gets captured by the people she hated the most.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter is a little longer for Thanksgiving I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

I head back to the academy in a daze. I'm a little surprised that the Burnlys didn't kill Stella while she was alone like that. Any other hunter would have yet they made it sound like she wanted to be killed. She doesn't talk much about her parents but I'm guessing that it's because her parents abandoned her. As I head through the gate and into the academy Stella runs up to me, alone.

"Were is Yuuki?" I ask her worried that she is wandering around by herself.

"I don't know but where were you?" she inquires looking at me funny.

"No where that you need to know." I start walking down the hall knowing she will follow.

"You know, that is what my parents told me before they left." I stop at that seeing Stella staring at the ground, her bangs blocking her face.

"Oh. Stella you know that we won't just up and leave right?" I ask hoping that isn't what she is thinking.

She shrugs and walks down the hall without me. I know that she is upset and it is not good to be around her like this. I look at the windows and see small cracks in them. I know that vampires can do small tricks that is unique to them and I wonder if this is Stella's. I walk to Kaname's room to find out because I have nothing else better to do. I knock and he opens the door. I go in to see the room all fancy, I know he did this but I won't question it.

"What do you need Zero?" He sounds irritated.

"Is breaking something when your mad a power vampires have?" I ask sitting and crossing my legs at a chair.

"Vampires have different powers to help them survive so that might be one if the vampire is weak. Why?"

"Stella almost broke some windows and I needed the question answered," I state.

"Really? Well purebloods have more than one power so you might as well ask her what they are. I've been trying to find out my self so it will be a learning experience."

"Why do you want to know her powers any way?" I ask him not liking that he wanted to find out more about Stella.

"Just to see what family she comes from because certain powers run through families."

"Fine, come on," I say annoyed that he is coming but I could care less at this point.

We walk to her room and when we knock she is holding a lollypop that smells like blood. I just it is another thing she uses to get blood but Kaname doesn't know that so he is confused by the smell. We walk in and sit down on some chairs she has to talk.

"What do you guys need?" She asks use. I was about to answer when Kaname can't stand the smell anymore.

"Why does it smell like blood in here?" He asks her looking around.

"My lollypop is made of blood. Want one?" She gives Kaname one and I finally get to talk.

"What powers do you have?" I ask.

"Um... I break things when I'm angry... I can teleport short distances and I can see in the dark, why?" This person can teleport but can't avoid getting stabbed by something?

"If you can teleport then how did you get stabbed?" I ask her ignoring the last question.

"I did but they were behind me and stabbed me."

"Oh. Well I asked because I just wanted to know and then Kaname said that certain powers can tell you what family your from."

"My family is the Moonglows. You could have asked me you know."

"These things are delicious!" Kaname shouts still eating the candy.

"Where not even talking about that," Stella says slowly looking at him. Kaname doesn't seem to care at the moment and is content on eating. "Alright. Oh by the way Zero I have another concert in a few days if you want to come."

"Yeah alright but are you not worried that those people will come for you?" I ask.

"Not really, they don't want humans to know that there are vampires. Also I have some vampires working with me on the set so I have some back up."

We leave and Kaname takes some more of her candies. I wonder what will happen during her concert because I can just feel something bad happening. I get back to my room and Luna is in there. I pick her up but she hisses and I drop her. She walks to the door and I open it. She walks a few feet then stops to see if I follow. She leads me outside and to the old night dorms. I can hear talking and when I get closer my eyes widen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliff Hanger! The most hated thing in writing.<em>**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

I listen in to the people talking and what they say surprises me.

"Did you rig the concert up yet?" Man 1 says.

"Yes, when she starts singing that place will blow and bye to the pureblood," Man 2 tells him.

"Alright at least the council will be pleased and it will only kill her right?" Man 1 questions.

"Yes."

I pull away from the door and grab Luna. We run back to the dorm and I try to get Stella to open her door but she doesn't. If I wake up early I can catch her before she goes and warn her. I go to my room and go into a restless sleep. I dream of Stella singing and getting killed and I wake up. I look outside to see the sun up and hear knocking at the door.

"Zero! Are you alright? I heard you screaming," Stella says while knocking.

"I'm fine just a bad dream," I say opening the door. "You can't sing today or at all." I warn her.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yes I heard something and it is important that you don't go onstage."

"Alright I believe you but if you need something just tell me," Stella says walking out of my room. At least that was easy. But I have a bad feeling in my gut that something will still happen. I walk to go talk to Yuuki when Kaname runs up to me.

"Zero have you seen anyone. Like Yuuki or Stella?" He asks acting frantic.

"Yeah, Stella not five minutes ago."

"I saw some people and when I went to warn Yuuki that they were here she wasn't anywhere!"

"Calm down but let's check it out just in case."

We scoop out the inter campus the Kaname stops when we were in the woods.

"Do you smell that?" He asks he sniffing.

"Smell what?"

"Blood..." We hear some yelling and run toward the sound. We get to the old dorms and head inside. There are some lights on in the top floor and when we get there we see Yuuki and Stella tied with two men. They pull out guns and point it at us. Yuuki is scared but Stella is acting composed.

"I knew you would come at some point Kuran. Kill two purebloods at once will really help the council," Says the man near Yuuki.

"Yeah and our pay will be more," Agrees the man near Stella.

"Let them go," I say grabbing the Bloody Rose. I see some movement and without moving my head see Luna going to Stella.

"Now why would we do that?" one of the men say. I have my attention on Luna who is now behind Stella. She does something to the ropes and I see them slacken.

"Now who should we get first?" The men say getting near Stella and When they do she breaks the ropes. Kaname takes the opportunity to attack one man and Stella gets the other. I untie Yuuki and when I'm done they already killed the men. We walk back in silence and I notice that Stella is acting weird. She is wobbling and then passes out. We run with her to the dorm infirmary and Yuuki gets Cross. We look to see that she was cut deeply and is bleeding a lot.

"Zero I don't think she will survive this. It's deeper than the last one," Kaname says.

"She won't die!" I shout to him putting pressure on the wound. Cross comes in and says the same thing. I can't think of anything else so I cut my palm and put in near her face. Her eyes open and she bits the palm with her tooth. It takes her a while to drink, longer than a normal vampire but her wound heals quicker than the last. She goes to sleep and I stay there to make sure nothing happens to her.

She wakes up the next day with a cold but is healthy other then that.

"Thanks Zero, your the best," she tells me when she wakes up.

"I'm surprised that even worked," I say helping her up and to the kitchen.

"My first taste of fresh blood. I have to that I rather drink my cow blood." She laughs a little while we get to the kitchen.

"Why do you drink cow blood rather than another animal?" I ask wondering if it's cheaper.

"I like to think that I'm drinking the cow's milk not blood. They both come from the animal so why not?" Her view on that is strange but I won't question it.

Cross, Yuuki and Kaname are glad to see that Stella came through when they came later that morning. We didn't have other problems with the council but Kaname did, he had to explain their deaths to them and the like. Stella started doing more concerts as the school year progressed and I continued doing what I normally did. At the end of the year though Stella left for her career and we didn't see her for years.

I found myself walking by the tree that I first saw Stella at and my heart aches at the memory. It had been five years sense she was here and no one else seemed affected by her departure. I head back to my house and look through my mail. I graduated two years ago and worked for the association for a living. I sat on my couch and hear a window open. I drop my mail on the coffee table and walk to were the noise was. I see nothing and when I look outside I see a small black cat.

The cat meows at me tell I go outside. She leads me to a small apartment building and goes inside. She scratches a door and I knock. I have no idea where this cat was taking me but it must be good. A girl with silver hair and red eyes opens the door and hugs me.

"Zero! It is so good to see you!" I recognize the voice as Stella's and come inside.

"Where have you been?" I ask her.

"I'm on vacation and decided to visit but you left the academy. I rented a place till I left and Luna took off as soon as we came here."

"Yeah I left that place a few years ago."

We talk all night about what we have been doing and what we've done. Before I leave for the night I give her a kiss no knowing if this is our last encounter. I finally have a good sleep and dream of the days to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! this is the end and I might make a sequel or leave it as this.<strong>_

_**Also I want to note that I don't own or trying to own any of these characters except Stella and Luna. I made them up myself. **_


End file.
